


The Valiant and The Wary

by Cookiebooks



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Agent MC, Attempt at Humor, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hacker MC, and a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiebooks/pseuds/Cookiebooks
Summary: He is the valiant one – a brave agent always ready to act so that justice is defended, and above all, he is an unmatchable hacker. But you… you are the wary one – an agent prized for her vigilance, never leaving information out of the surveillance of her watchful eye.Entering the RFA was not part of your job, but when the valiant is sent to seduce you… you can’t help but laugh at his efforts, even as you are ultimately letting yourself become entangled in a world of secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

Only a few days have passed since you entered the RFA through the strange messenger app, but you had already warmed up to the members. Everyone seemed to care for each other, despite the rivalry you noticed between Zen and Jumin. They were so endearing, it made you feel as if you’re part of a tight family you could only dream of.

Of course, the means through which you got into contact with them was rather peculiar. The phone you came across had the app installed, and with it, a stranger has led you to a small apartment. The man’s username was simply made of three question marks, which sadly didn’t tell much.

Normally, you wouldn’t blindly follow such directions, especially since it wasn’t part of your job, but you did take a peek into the phone, the app, and the location the stranger sent you to.

As it turned out, the apartment was completely hidden. You suspected there was some confidential data stored inside. You smiled – classified information was exactly what you were specialized in.

Meddling around, you found a heavily locked drawer and a strange code that hinted at an integrated security system. You have yet to figure out how it works, _but all in its time_ , you told yourself.

It would have been a perfect hideout for a secret agent like you, had it not been covered with a dozen of CCTV cameras. Seven was watching you night and day, but you liked the apartment nonetheless.

Thankfully, your job didn’t involve activities that were plain suspicious. You only needed a laptop and a large kettle filled with strong coffee. Being in front of your laptop for the whole day and having your phone always in your reach was nothing unusual for the younger generation, and neither would Seven find it strange.

There was something about that boy that drew you to him. He was so cheerful and you always complemented his jokes, however weird they were. At times, his light-hearted and chirpy nature helped you forget about the seriousness of your business. He was the perfect meme-lord, and in a different world, you could’ve been his lady.

You blushed at the thought. _That’s rather immature_ , you scolded yourself. _You’re not seventeen anymore._

While it was true that you two seemed to fit well together, there were many uncertainties about him _. There’s more to him than meets the eye. He talks a lot in the chatroom, but almost none of it is about himself._

_They say he’s a hacker. One of the best._

Was it true, though?

You fidgeted with the sleeve of your shirt, watching into a camera in the corner of the room. You wondered if he was watching you just now. “If you ever feel lonely, just wave to the camera, and I’ll wave back,” he said. It made your heart skip a beat, even as you tried to remain cool-headed.

If he’s really a hacker, you’d know, wouldn’t you?

Except… you probably wouldn’t. You kept your data and the data of your clients under very, very thorough care. You’ve never had another hacker steal your information, and if they did, you doubted they could decrypt it.

You always used your ever-changing list of favourite anime characters as models for ciphertext while encrypting. This was the reason your agency would scoff at you multiple times. It was their way of telling you it was lame. You scoffed right back at them.

If Seven was truly trying to hack into your laptop, and if he was half as good as they say he is, you would see traces of break-in in the code. You kept an eye out for the possibility of that happening, but you doubted it.

He seemed like a protective person, genuinely worried about the safety of the RFA. That’s what you told yourself, anyway. _It’s not every day that a complete stranger comes and melds into a private organization. It’s natural to be cautious_. You of all people know that.

Unfortunately, understanding the need for safety didn’t mean you could just give your data to Seven. There was too much about your agency, your clients and yourself at stake to simply throw that info out in the open.

Saying he has hacked into your phone to find out if you were dangerous? Finding out the colour of your stockings and bra size? _Not likely._ You could only laugh at his bluffs.

In truth, it was entertaining. You found something exhilarating in the way he communicated with you over the messenger, yet you couldn’t put your finger on what it was.

A part of you wanted to get to know him _so badly_ , because you finally felt like you found your missing part. A hacker’s life could be so grim that you began to crave ridiculous interactions, and the RFA were providing just that.

You didn’t have to be alone anymore, and maybe, _just maybe_ , there might come a time when you will be able to get closer with other people and form healthy, sturdy relationships… especially if it was with Seven.

But… the other part of you was more worried with the chance of him breaking into your files. You couldn’t afford risks, and you were certain there was a mystery behind him.

“Everyone seems to be curious about my past,” he wrote in the messenger, “but we secret agents have a saying amongst us: ‘You do not ask about the past of hackers and cats’. Both are very dangerous creatures.”

Despite his apparent joke, you wanted to agree. _Yes, it’s a hard life_ , you wanted to say. Instead, you simply smiled at his choice of words.

Warming up to the RFA also meant that, alongside your usual hacking job, you also dedicated a part of your energy into keeping the organization safe. You were still debating with yourself whether you should take a sneak peek into the coding of the messenger itself, but you were short on time to spare.

Besides, _keeping_ secrets safe was more natural to you than uncovering them. You sighed, looking drearily into a cup of coffee sitting on the desk. _Maybe I should make an exception this time._

And so you did. What little time you had free, you decided to spend it on making a hobby out of finding out who God Seven _really_ is.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite your efforts not to get attached too much, your connection to Seven only grew with every passing second. Your stomach fluttered every time you were alone in a chatroom, or when you talked over the phone.

You wished you could meet with him in real life. You could be that couple who constantly pulls pranks on each other. _Oh, who are you kidding_ , you whined to yourself. _Pulling pranks takes creativity, and you’re not that resourceful._

But objectively y that way you could be sure if he was a hacker or not. _But if he isn’t, from where did he get all those cars?_

A strong vibration that came from your phone pulled you out of your thoughts. When you picked it up, you saw it was a hidden number. You sighed. It was probably Qitarah, your superior. Your agency would usually contact you through your laptop whilst using a proxy, but not her. She just had to be special.

You glanced at the camera in the corner of the room before answering the call. Hopefully Seven doesn’t know how to lipread.

“Agent? Where the hell are you? I’ve been assigned as your guard, and you dared disappear on my watch,” she said in a cold, demanding voice. Her words were spoken with a thick Arabic accent that never failed to make you smile.

“I wouldn’t be much of a secret agent if my location becomes known, now would I?”

“No matter,” the woman sighed. “There’s something more dangerous, and I want all your attention on what I’m about to say. Copy?”

“Shoot.” How dangerous could it be? You casually repositioned the laptop away from the camera, obscuring the screen in case Seven was curious as to what you were doing on it.

“The agency informed me that there was an attempted breach. I trust you’ve got everything under control?”

“What? On _my_ laptop? A breach into _my_ data?” You were already opening the code on your laptop, looking over the algorithm that kept the files secure.

“If it was on mine, I wouldn’t be calling you. I never thought you had the perception of a dead goat.”

“Scolding me won’t help,” you said, aware that your voice trembled as you squinted at the soup of letters and words on the screen. “Ah, I see it.” There was a small change in the script, but nothing else. You sighed in relief. “It’s nothing to worry about, miss. Whoever it was, they didn’t do a good job.”

“Then keep an eye out,” Qitarah insisted. “The agency claims one of the best hackers is after you. If the worst happens, I don’t want to be the one explaining to our clients why their scandals are on the newspapers.”

“That’s not going to happen, and we both know it.”

Qitarah mumbled something under her breath, and hung up. You could imagine her crossing her arms over her chest with a frown. Seven has mentioned having a maid in his house, and you wished Qitarah would be more like Miss Vanderwood rather than being your superior.

The agency occasionally trusted you to encrypt or decrypt classified data for wealthy clients who wanted to be 100% secure, but you mostly dealt with the protection of small, private information.

You’ve never met another hacker in real life, and you had no idea how you managed to attract the interest of one, especially that of a notorious hacker _. Except if…_

 _No, it couldn’t be Seven_ , you thought to yourself.

Suddenly, you realized you were staring into the camera. _Wonder how many times I’ve caught myself looking at it._

_Too many, probably._

 

* * *

 

 Seven was looking at you through his computer. When he first turned on the live feed from the cameras in Rika’s apartment the day you entered the RFA, he felt like a complete creep.

It was still strange, but he felt better knowing that if something was to happen to you, he would immediately know. He couldn’t allow you to get hurt, you were too precious to him.

 _Not just to me_ , he reminded himself. _To the RFA as a whole. And why wouldn’t she be? She’s kind, supportive, and excited about the party._

You were the first person who has understood each one of his weird jokes, and something warm and happy would envelop his heart at the sound of your soft voice. Surely he couldn’t be blamed for wanting you all for himself… but he knew it was a hopeless wish.

 _It would be better for her to be with Zen or Yoosung. Safer, at least._ He tried to ignore he pain that coursed through his chest at that thought.

Besides, having you in the RFA meant he had an additional job. Aside work he had to do for his agency, he also had to gather all info he could regarding your personal life to secure that you weren’t _posing_ a danger, and that you _weren’t_ in danger.

That’s where it got tricky, because for the love of God, he couldn’t get access to your laptop, nor to your phone. He had no idea what kind of security you were using, but he found no weakness in the code.

He was trying so hard, dammit, but your gadgets were impenetrable _. No normal person would have security that tight._

Vanderwood was hovering over his head for a few hours at least. “You should be doing your job, not trying to steal the information of an insignificant girl.”

“If only I could steal it. I can’t even get hold of the algorithm.”

“More the reason why you should just drop it. Remember, we can’t be overdue with our work.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Keep slacking off, and I’ll taze you,” Vanderwood said, and Seven knew he was serious.

To bring some peace to the RFA the first day you stumbled into the chatroom, Seven told everyone he checked your personal info on your phone. Since then, he was trying hard to do just that, even though he was pretty sure you weren’t involved in anything shady.

Seven ran a hand through his crimson hair, and sighed. Somehow, he felt you knew he was bluffing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and sorry for any mistakes I made while writing! (°◡°♡)


	3. Chapter 3

Strange things started happening inside the Messenger, and to the RFA themselves. Yoosung complained about a strange alarm incited by the app, and Seven confessed there might be a hacker lurking about.

If someone has access to the Messenger, it means the information regarding the party and its guests might be vulnerable _. It might be the hacker’s target._

Having a stranger ponder with the Messenger’s algorithms was a frightening thought, but it made you believe that Seven isn’t the one who attempted to pry into your database. _It must be the man who lured me into this mess in the first place, you thought._

_Seven surely isn’t curious enough to try and hack my laptop, is he?_

_Well, one way to find out_ , you sighed. You started locating the traces the hacker left on his last attempt at getting past your security.

When the channel opened, you saw the hacker tried to infiltrate your laptop once more. You smirked. _It’s cute that he tried, but he can’t get past the firewalls._

“If you want something from me, you just have to ask nicely,” you wrote to the hacker.

“As if you’d give me the info. Who are u?”

You glanced up at the camera in the top of the room. _It isn’t Seven_ , you reminded yourself.

“You can meet me, if you want. Let’s strike a deal.” _What am I doing? He might be dangerous!_ Once you sent the message, there was no turning back. You had to defend the RFA _. If the worst case scenario happens, I can always count on Zen to save me, right?_

The hacker took a long time to answer, but when he finally did, it was only a question: “When and where?”

You quickly skimmed over the viable places on the internet, thinking that _maybe_ you should have thought about this earlier. Finally, you found a place relatively close and in a safe location.

“Hotel Elysee, room 24. Six o’clock.”

“I’ll be there.”

As soon as he agreed, you closed the channel and checked to see if he managed to make a dent in your security. Once you were certain everything was safe, you closed the laptop and laid back on the bed.

You were exhausted. Dealing with a stranger was stressful even when they weren’t your potential murderer. _Calm down, he’s probably a geek just like me._

Hugging a pillow, you took a deep breath and closed your eyes. Your heart was still pounding, you wanted to see Seven, but ever since you two grew a little closer, he seemed to act annoyed by your presence.

A sudden noise coming from the apartment walls drew you from your thoughts. It was a cold, artificial sound, like that of a malfunctioning computer. You quickly opened your eyes, looking around yourself to locate the speakers. There were none that you could see.

“The special security system has been deactivated,” an automated voice message rang through the apartment. A few moments later, the same voice came again: “The special security system has been activated.”

You could feel the cold sweat on your back as your anxiety grew. _Someone’s messing with the security systems and I’m not even sure what it does yet!_ Until now, you had more important business than to play around with the apartment’s add-ons.

_I really don’t have any time for some shut-eye_ , you thought with a sigh as you turned on your laptop once more. The day you arrived at Rika’s apartment, you found the channel through which you could access the security system, and now it was finally time to use it.

Opening it, you groaned. The algorithms looked like a nightmare, and you knew it was going to take some more effort to decipher it.

Soon, the moon was high in the sky and you hadn’t even noticed it was past midnight. Logging into the Messenger, you saw that Jaehee was online.

Reading her messages, your brows narrowed. She has received a strange email from a mysterious organization that called itself the Mint Eye, claiming to offer paradise in turn for complete compliance.

Your first thought was that it might be a religious cult gone wrong, but it _did_ seem a little too much.

Two hours later, Zen confessed he got the email too. The hacker. It might be the hacker. After he messed with the security system, he’s coming for the RFA.

You tried to stay cool, working hard to decode the way the apartment’s systems worked. At around four in the morning, your phone rang, drawing you out of your focused state of mind.

The caller’s name was obscured, and you knew it was Qitarah.

“Yes, fellow agent?” you answered the call, feigning a casual nature.

“You’re awake, good. The agency has a question for you.”

“Couldn’t they have called me themselves?”

“It’s safer this way,” she said, the tone of her voice not leaving any room for discussion. “They had a stranger contact them, asking around for you. He wants to know – “

“Wait, how does he know which agency I work for? Qitarah, this may be the same hacker, but…”

“Listen to me,” she insisted. “He wants to know what kind of men you prefer.”

“What? You must be joking,” you nervously chuckled.

“You know I’m not the one for jokes. I have a lot of work to do, and I believe you do, too, so answer me.”

_But if it’s the same hacker… he wouldn’t be trying to hack into RFA’s data and my info, as well._ Your head hurt suddenly. There are two hackers. _Two. And that means Seven just might be one of them._

“Tell him… Tell him I like fancy men,” you said seriously. _If I’m risking my head over this, I might as well have some fun._ “Like a K-pop star, a man who knows how to dance and seduce people.”

You heard Qitarah let out a loud sigh, akin to the sound of annoyance.

“Oddly specific, but I’ll deliver your response.” Before she ended the call, she slowly drew a breath. “And… if you’re going to meet with this, whoever he is, _be careful_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These few chapters are a bit boring, I confess - but I just had to have more plot before it goes straight to smut (⌒_⌒;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't been writing for a while - but here's a long chapter, so buckle up! ♡

_Tomorrow_.

Tomorrow, you’ll meet the hacker.

You had a pillow squeezed in a tight hug as you sat cross-legged in front of your laptop, a steaming cup of tea by your side. There was calmness in the soft sound of raindrops falling on the windows, but it wasn’t nearly enough to help you relax.

It was reckless to invite a stranger for such an intimate meeting. A crowded coffee shop would’ve been a much safer option, but… you couldn’t have thought about everything.

Yes - it was reckless, and the more you thought about it, the more you wanted to back out. In a few moments you even felt the need to tell everything to Seven, to ask for his help and his advice. You trusted him, and you knew he would watch your back if you asked him, but how would he react to finding out you two are in the same dangerous profession?

You sighed. Thinking about such things wasn’t productive. The sad reality is that you’ll never be able to tell him the truth about yourself without compromising either your mission, or the safety of the RFA. Those small daydreams of having a partner in crime were just that – the fruits of your imagination.

For now, you only had yourself, and a tiny flicker of hope saying that everything will be well. Soon, you’ll even have a fully operational security system, too. You’ve been working on it from the moment you noticed someone might be meddling with the apartment. Had it not been for your easily troubled mind, maybe the system would’ve already been functional.

_Tomorrow,_ you reminded yourself, hoping it would make you less nervous. _I’ll worry about it tomorrow, not today._ Still, the anxiety bubbled in your stomach, making your hands slightly shake as you typed.

Just as you managed to resume your work, the loud ringtone nearly started you. You pressed your hand to your chest in relief when you saw Seven’s face light up on the screen.

“Sorry for scaring you,” he said when you picked up. You looked up to the camera in the corner of the room, almost feeling his gaze on you. He sounded genuine, but there was something more in his voice. Something heavy and serious. It was unnatural.

“Luciel, is everything alright?”

“I…” he started, barely loud enough for you to hear. You thought he might be taken aback since you used his name, but he quickly coughed and his voice regained its volume. “It isn’t. In fact, it’s ironic you’re asking me if there’s something wrong while you’re the one who’s risking the most here.”

You squeezed your eyes shut for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“I’m coming to the apartment. It’s not safe.”

“What? You can’t!” It was hard not to sound too desperate, but this turn of events could cost you your whole mission. “If it’s not safe, that’s exactly the reason you _shouldn’t_ be coming. The RFA needs you, you can’t risk yourself.”

“You’re the party coordinator, without you the RFA wouldn’t even have a purpose.”

“Jaehee could easily replace me,” you almost whined. _So much about not sounding desperate_.

“And Jumin could easily find another hacker with all the money he has, so what’s your point?”

“I hope you haven’t forgotten about the special security system,” you said in your last defence. It still wasn’t functional, but he didn’t have to know about that. “Even if someone tries to come in here and steal anything, it’ll be taken care of.”

“The security system is the main reason I’m coming! Did you know that someone hacked it two days ago? It… it’s not going to work as intended, you might be in danger!” He took a deep breath before you thought he’d continue. He didn’t. Heat rose in your cheeks as you realized your mistake, and he must’ve noticed it at the same moment. “Wait. How do _you_ know about the system?”

_Shit_. “Ah, you told me about it, remember?”

“No, I didn’t.” There was no uncertainty in his voice, no room for argument.

The pressure on your temples only grew, and you wanted nothing more than to spill your secrets to him. It would’ve been so much easier, but you couldn’t. Not now, not when you didn’t know who the man behind the screen was. You held your breath, not trusting yourself to speak anymore. One wrong word, and your secrecy will perish.

“You’re trying to impress me, aren’t you? You want me to think: ‘ _Oh, she is so smart because she read about security systems in some cheap novel'_ or something like that,” he said, and you finally exhaled in relief. “If you haven’t noticed, it’s not working.”

The change of subject saved your hide, but his words confused you. You were used to his joking behaviour, even when he joked about grim subjects, but he was never harsh to you.

Before you could reply, an automated message played throughout the apartment. “ _The special security system will be acti… acti…”_

Beads of cold sweat ran down your back as you squeezed the phone in your hand. “Did you… did you hear that?”

You couldn’t hear his answer from the sound of glass shattering. The surprise made you drop the phone, and you couldn’t be sure whether you ended the call or not. Slowly, you turned around to see the broken window, and a man standing in front of it. His nose and mouth were covered by a black bandana, contrasting his white hair, ruffled by the wind and rain.

Despite the rational fear, your first instinct was to inspect him. In the agency you learnt how to defend yourself, but you hoped it wouldn’t be necessary. Even still, you needed to know more about him. Just as you took a step forward and started to speak, he pulled up his hands.

“Don’t. You’ll hurt your feet if you step on the glass,” he said. You didn’t expect such calmness from an intruder. “Do you know I am?”

“The hacker.” It was obvious. The security system’s algorithms wouldn’t be changed by coincidence just prior to his coming.

“Smart lady, then you might understand me.”

“Are you the one who… who I’m supposed to – “

“Supposed to come with,” he finished. “But I came to you first, to take you to Magenta, our paradise.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not going anywhere!” You weren’t sure what made you more anxious, the reality of having an intruder in your home, or the fact that he _wasn’t_ the hacker you were supposed to meet at the hotel.

“Everything you need to know will be said to you once we are at Magenta. You entered the RFA because of me - and thanks to me, you’ll be able to get out,” he extended his hand towards you, waiting for you to take it.

For a few moments you stared at him in disbelief. When he finally had enough of it, he grabbed your wrist. You pulled your arm up and kicked him behind the knee, making him groan and stumble forward.

_“The special security system has been deactivated.”_

Your heart skipped a beat at the sound of the notification. Judging by the intruder’s wide eyes, his did, too. You heard a few curses flow out of his mouth just as the front door flew open, revealing the man you wanted to see the most… but also the least.

Seven looked almost unbothered, inattentively looking at his phone as he entered the apartment. He was pretending, you noticed. Beneath that nonchalant façade, you saw dark rings around his eyes, and a wrinkle on the forehead. His red hair was ruffled, and on his shoulder hung a hastily packed laptop bag.

“How the hell did they complicate my already complicated algorithm…” he mumbled to himself before he laid his eyes on the scene – broken window, you and the stranger both breathing heavily, with rainwater and glass beneath your feet.

“Why the hell are you here?” The calmness disappeared from the intruder’s voice, and you were nearly startled by how poisonous his words sounded. “All you ever did was ruin my life!”

Seven first eyed you, as if you could fill him on the details, but then resorted to stare at the man in confusion. “Do I know you?”

“I guess you’ve already forgotten about me,” he said, slowly pulling down his black cowl to reveal the rest of his face. He was young, younger than you imagined. Before you could take another look at him, you felt his hands dig into your upper arm to pull your back to his chest. You nearly lost your footing, but the man held you in place.

Seven was stricken. You watched his eyes widen in surprise before his gaze fell to the floor, as if a wave of grief has washed over him.

“Saeran?” he asked, taking a step towards the white-haired man.

Arms tightened around you, one hand slithering up to your neck. “Don’t call me that.”

“You hate _me_ right now, don’t you? She has nothing to do with this,” Seven said, nodding towards you, but keeping his eyes on Saeran. “First, let her go, and then let’s talk. We can take care of this together.”

“You’re getting this wrong.” His breath tickled your ear, but all you could focus on was his fingers digging into your neck. “I brought her here, so she’s _mine_.”

 “I’m not anyone’s!”

Anger swirled around your stomach, and for a moment you were sure you’d grab his hand and pull him towards the ground. The worry in Seven’s eyes, and the tightening hand around your throat advised you otherwise.

 “You heard her, so please let her go. Take me, instead,” he said, placing his hands on his chest. You wished you could run to him in that moment, thank him for coming for you. “There’s no reason to involve her in this, don’t… don’t do something to her because of me!”

“Interesting, do you have feelings for this girl?”

Seven groaned, but an artificial sound silenced him. _“The special security system is activated. A stranger has been located,”_ the notification said. It was the same sound you heard minutes ago. You almost smiled, but you knew that your own meddling might’ve made it harder for Seven to restore the system’s functionality.

_“Sensed location of stranger… adjusting target…”_

“You know what the security system does, Saeran,” he said, his voice getting more desperate by the second. “It’s sensing you as a stranger. If we don’t get out now, the whole place will explode – all the information, and we along with it!”

When you felt Saeran’s arms loosen around you, you took the opportunity to elbow him in the stomach. It wasn’t a well-placed punch, and he recovered quickly to reach out for you again. This time you were properly facing him, but Seven grabbed your arm before you could strike back.

“Get out, Saeran! You’ll die like this!”

Saeran cursed, obviously debating with himself whether to run or risk it. “I won’t forget this,” he growled. In the end, he heeded Seven’s warning and stormed out of the apartment.

The sudden silence was interrupted when the system notification again announced something, but from the remaining shock you couldn’t understand a word. You stumbled back onto the couch, looking at the floor. All that glass will need to be cleaned.

“It’s on lookout mode,” Seven said, noting the confusion on your face. He didn’t look as distressed as you in the moment, but you were certain he was hiding it. “We’re safe.”

He sat on beside you on the couch, and you found yourself unconsciously touching his shoulder. He didn’t seem to mind, but to you, nothing could feel more comforting.

“That man… is he, I mean – “

“He’s my twin brother,” he sighed. “You shouldn’t have found out about this. Please, keep this a secret. No one in the RFA needs to know.”

“It’s alright, Luciel,” you said with a weak smile, hoping it would calm down the both of you. “I’m good at keeping secrets, and I’m going to trust you.”

“I’m so sorry for putting you in danger,” he said. He seemed genuine, but you felt as if he was holding back. Finally, he took a deep breath and took his laptop out of the bag. “At least now you have a reason to keep me here - to rebuild that security system… I’ll have to completely change the algorithm. It’s going to take some time.”

It was just what you wanted to hear, you confessed to yourself. You didn’t want to be alone after all that ordeal – your heart was pounding wildly, and your knees shook. If Qitarah saw you now, she’d laugh and wonder how you ever became an agent. But your work was never physical, like hers. Everything you did, you did behind the screen, and you did it flawlessly.

“Is that why you’re staying? What if…” you sighed, trying to conjure an argument that would make him reconsider. “What if I told you I can look into that system myself?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he swatted away the near notion. “You saw what happened with Saeran. If I’m here, I can protect you.”

“Do you have feelings for me?”

You didn’t know from where the question came, but it was bubbling inside of you ever since you befriended him. All this speech about protecting you filled your stomach with butterflies, but did he wish to do so just because you were important to the RFA, or because he truly cared?

Instead of answering, he started typing on the laptop. You stared at him for a few moments, wishing you could press your head against his cheek like a cat and make the frown disappear from his face.

“It doesn’t matter,” he finally answered. His voice was bitter, and his eyes held only grief. “It never did, and it never will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I think there will be smut in the next chapter, buuut you never know *insert thinking emoji* hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday you calmed yourself by saying “ _Tomorrow’s the day_ ”, but today you had nothing to say to yourself. Today you will finally meet the man who wanted to hack into your data only a few days ago. You found no traces of new attempts on the laptop since Saeran intruded, but you were already tired of making assumptions.

You tried to resume your usual work, encrypting new data that was sent to you by your agency and brushing up the already existing cyphertext, but it was difficult to do with Seven in your apartment. He was seated in front of his laptop for hours, yet you were still afraid he’d sneak up on you and peek into your work.

If it were under any other circumstances, you would giggle happily at the thought of having Seven all to yourself. Before becoming an RFA member, you wouldn’t have believed that becoming comfortable with someone so quickly was possible. But it happened. His strange jokes grew on you, his goofy laughter made your heart swell, and it was easy to think of exciting things you could do together.

You imagined pillow fights, stargazing, getting to know him more, and maybe having a cosplay contest…

The reality was far different.

You weren’t childish, and neither was he. Instead of acting as a friend – which you hoped he was – he secluded himself, choosing the farthest corner as his workplace. It was frustrating to see him sitting on the cold floor, but he didn’t even accept a pillow and blanket you offered him.

He pretended you weren’t there. His complete disregard for your presence was humiliating, but you still tried, you insisted. It was impossible his headphones completely muffled your voice, so you decided you would still communicate with him.

You still needed to go to that meeting in the evening, you just wished you had a way of telling that to Seven without raising any suspicions. He was already wondering how you remained as calm as you did when Saeran intruded, and you couldn’t just say you were trained for those situations.

Bringing two cups of hot tea, you heard him mumbling something to himself. You placed a cup beside his laptop, where the steam would rise just on the edge of the screen, impossible for him not to notice.

He barely glimpsed at you, but you nonetheless took it as a sign of regard. “I made you black tea. Drink it and make yourself at home, Luciel. I told you, I’m not uncomfortable at all.”

“I feel better this way,” he said, uninterested. “I’m here just to stabilise the security system, and once I finish researching about Magenta, I’ll head there right away.”

You didn’t expect him to say more than one sentence, but you immediately sat beside him, cross-legged and eager to have more of his attention. “You’ve been working since you came here. Why don’t you come sit on the couch, and I’ll cook us a meal?”

“There’s no need for that. I didn’t want to be alone with you like this, but I guess my brother gave us no choice.”

“You’re making it sound like you’re forced to be here,” you managed a weak smile. “But, honestly… I’m glad you stayed.”

“Don’t feel too safe about me,” he said, lowering his shoulders. His gaze fell down to his feet, as if he was ashamed of his words. “I don’t have a good reputation. It might be dangerous that I’m here, I hope you understand that. My agency will track down this place… and take me away.”

His agency? Your head hurt… By now you were sure he wasn’t bluffing when he said he was one hell of a hacker, but you still didn’t want to believe he might be the man you’re going to meet in that hotel.

But who else could it be? You started rubbing your aching temples, but Seven turned towards you and grabbed your wrist. When you looked into his pleading eyes, his grip softened until his fingers were barely touching you, but the contact was still electrifying.

“Promise me,” he began, not quite trusting his own voice. “Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

“I… I will, I promise.”

You barely finished your sentence before the emotion disappeared from his golden eyes, replaced by that frustrating look of disinterest and resignation. And yet, there was still a flicker of warmth present behind that thick cold wall.

“I’ll leave as soon as I can. When I finish my work, I plan on disappearing from the face of earth… so don’t try to get close to me. I’m sure you have a lot of questions, but don’t ask me anything.”

“Are you really going to be like this?” For a moment he almost let you believe he cared about you, but now it seemed like nothing had changed.

“I told you. I’m here just to protect you. I have no other plans, especially not any regarding a personal relationship with you.”

“Speaking of plans…” You took a deep breath, trying not to let his words hurt you. _It’s now or never_. “I have somewhere to be this evening.”

“What? Do you know how dangerous that is? My brother and that organisation of his could track you down anywhere.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me. I’m just going to the mall.”

“You have a bomb in your apartment, and now you decided to go shopping?”

 _Maybe that_ wasn’t _the brightest idea_ , you thought, but you couldn’t think of anything else that could excuse you. “Bomb or no bomb, I have to be prepared for the party. There’s only three days left.”

“You _can’t_ risk yourself, are you aware of that?” His cold tone caught you off-guard, but you didn’t let that shake your resolve.

 _I’m an agent just like you_ , you wanted to shout in his face, _my whole life is a risk!_ Instead, you stood up and took a deep, calming breath. “Of course. But think rationally, who could kidnap me in broad daylight? In the middle of a clothes shop?”

“It’s reckless.”

“You coming here was reckless, too,” you reminded him with a smirk when you saw his brows intertwine in frustration. “I don’t remember you listened to reason either.”

“Everyone in the RFA loves you, I hope you know that.” His voice gained a sombre note that made your smile vanish. “Every one of them care for you, and if something happens, I couldn’t…”

You hadn’t expected him to use emotional manipulation as his last resort, but it was easy to see through.

“And do _you_ care?”

For a moment he looked like he wanted to answer, lips trembling with unspoken words, but just like that, his fingers started flowing smoothly across the keyboard again. He gave no response, only a slight shrug of his shoulders before his attention turned to the screen. It was as if your conversation has never even taken place.

“As I thought,” you quietly said, noticing for a split second the hurt in his eyes. You couldn’t back out now, no matter how painful it was. You had to leave.

Taking your laptop bag, you neared the door just as his voice stopped you once again, “Why are you taking your laptop to the mall?”

You gritted your teeth. “I don’t trust you enough to leave it here.”

“You know I can just hack into – “

 _No, no you can’t._ You turned around to let your gaze meet his, and you were certain he understood what you wanted to say. Somehow, he _knew_.

* * *

 

Out on the streets, you finally exhaled in relief. It was good to get a breath of fresh air, but the unresolved tension with Seven still lingered in your mind even as you knew you should focus solely on your mission.

You had two hours before the meeting, and you needed a wig, clothes, and makeup. You made quick work of locating the necessities - anything that would conceal your identity and preferences in ordinary life. You also bought nerdy laptop stickers to make it look a little different.

Even with a wig on your head, you were still looking around yourself, keeping an eye on people who looked like they might be following you. Seven’s words of caution echoed in your mind, but you tried not to let them get to you. You were never one to get paranoid over something minor like this… if meeting with the greatest hacker in history who is your potential enemy can be called _minor_.

There was nothing out of the ordinary in your sight and you entered the hotel satisfied. It had a casual, but modern look. Greenery decorated the counter in front of the concierge, a polite middle-aged man in an expensive black suit. He gave you a mysterious smile when you requested the key for room 24. In your waiting hand, he placed the silver key and - to your surprise - a small gun.

You frowned, but before you could question him, he leaned in and whispered, “A gift from me and _Qitarah_.”

You couldn’t remember if you ever told Qitarah where you will meet the hacker, but suddenly you were glad she was so resourceful. She must’ve kept tabs on you ever since you appeared on the first CCTV in the city, since no one could track you near Rika’s apartment. And that concierge… another agent, there was no doubt.

“I hope I won’t be needing it,” you said, your voice so quiet it was a surprise the man heard you.

“As do I, my friend.”

You quickly shoved the gun inside your pocket before hurrying upstairs and down the empty hall. All doors looked the same, ordinary pale polished wood with steel doorknobs, but all the difference was made by the fact that behind one of those, you will finally meet the man behind the screen.

The anxiety was building inside your stomach. You needed a deep breath before you placed your hand on the cold knob, turning the key and opening the door to see – an empty room.

It was such a relief – entering early will give you enough time to set up your gadgets and inspect the place. You placed your laptop on top of the bed, along with a plastic box filled with CDs and even a few floppy discs and papers.

The first thing you did was double check whether all your data was properly encrypted. You didn’t really plan on giving him any valuable information about your clients, but you couldn’t think of anything else he might want from you.

His knowledge of your agency was still nerve-wracking, especially since all your info is so securely guarded. _And why would he ask what kind of men I prefer?_ It didn’t make any sense.

Pushing those thoughts aside, you turned on a miniature recording device and then fished out a small plastic case out of the bag. A single pair of coloured contact lenses hid inside, swimming in the lens solution. They were amber - almost golden under the artificial light – and thick enough to conceal your irises.

When you finished, you even felt a dash of confidence. You smiled, knowing you had nothing to fear. Nothing, at least not until you heard the doorknob turn.

It was so abrupt that the plastic lens case fell from your hands, the liquid spilling on the carpet. As you turned towards the door, you stole a quick glance at the mirror and surprised yourself when you saw your expression – not at all terrified, but calm and collected.

As the door opened, you found yourself crossing your fingers and hoping for a thing you knew was childish. _Please, let him be a k-pop dancer!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lack of smut (*≧ω≦*)


End file.
